


Adore You

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He softly brushed Yamaguchi’s hair pretending that something was stuck in it and earned an awkward cough and red-faced Yamaguchi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adore You

Adore You 

Yamaguchi was definitely endearing. He has everything a girl would want in a man. It’s in every girl’s rule that a nice guy like him would totally be your boyfriend so why, why in the hell is Yamaguchi being rejected? It just doesn’t make sense at all. Plus, Tsukishima wasn’t one to stalk but this was Yamaguchi’s first confession and he really wanted to see it happen with his own eyes just so he can criticise how stupid it must’ve been and it really is.

 

Seriously, wrong person? How could you even say that when you see his shiny eyes glistening with tears? Even if you called out the wrong person, shouldn’t you not have the heart to say no to that person?

 

Maybe he was expecting too much for everything to be like those stupid shoujo mangas he’s heard about and read once but seriously? He swears to the heavens, if that woman did not once thought that Yamaguchi looked cute, he was going to murder her because he was after all, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

Just look at his red face covered with freckles, tears in his eyes, voice cracking. Can you even bring yourself to say no to him?

 

“I’m very sorry.” said the girl as she apologetically bowed to him. Yamaguchi shook his head and did the same to her.

 

“No, it’s my fault. I was hoping for too much.” he sniffed and wiped at his tears.

 

She looked up and saw his back trembling. She had a guilty look on her face. She didn’t mean to make him cry nor did she expect him to. Yamaguchi slowly looked up and cracked a sloppy smile at her.

 

Really, where does he keep all this kindness? How can he be this sweet to her even when she rejected him? Tsukishima just couldn’t understand how Yamaguchi was such an angel. He clearly did not belong on earth. He was too precious.

 

“I’m very sorry Tadashi.”

 

“No, it’s alright. I shouldn’t have been such an idiot to even think that it was for me.”

 

“But it’s not your fault, it’s mine. I delivered it to the wrong person.”

 

Yamaguchi only shook his head as she tried to make him understand that it was clearly not his fault but hers and hers only, he had no part in it. As she tried to make him understand that it wasn’t his fault, the bell rang.

 

“Tsk. Such a waste of my time.” Tsukishima said bitterly as he stood up behind some bushes in the back of the school. He just couldn’t believe how Yamaguchi was so excited he had decided to skip lunch and even told Tsukishima in person that he wouldn’t be able to eat lunch with him because of something that suddenly came up. That was brave of Yamaguchi since it was so rare for him to not eat lunch with him or any of their teammates because of his fear of bullying. As he thought more about it it bugged him.

 

He dusted off his clothes before following after Yamaguchi. It was just a miracle how they had most classes together than most kids but this coming class was not one of them. He sighed when he noticed that Yamaguchi didn’t look for him. He’d always ask Tsukishima all these weird question as they walked to their class but today’s not one of them. It wasn’t like he was asking for attention, it just feels weird to be not noticed by the other boy.

 

Tsukishima walked into Yamaguchi’s classroom and put his lunchbox on his desk. Yamaguchi was shocked as the whole class went silent. They all knew who Tsukishima was and they didn’t want to get in his way, no one does.

 

“Tsukki…”

 

Gosh, that just sounds so nice coming out of his lips. He kind of missed it that afternoon but he wouldn't admit it, it’s too embarrassing for him.

 

“Here, it’s your lunch since you didn’t get to eat anything.” It was Tsukishima’s half-eaten lunchbox. Normally, Yamaguchi would have his own lunch but sometimes, now and then, he would buy bread from the cafeteria and, again, this just happened to be the day where he didn’t bring any home-made lunch because he was already planning to buy bread before anything decided to happen and now Tsukishima was sure that he was hungry as hell.

 

Yamaguchi was near tears. He was touched. Tsukishima rarely does anything nice to the boy in public or at anytime honestly speaking so now was one of those rare and genuine times where Tsukishima did.

 

“Thanks Tsukki…” he said with a trembling voice as tears filled his eyes and slowly slid down his cheeks. Tsukishima sighed and put a hand on Yamaguchi’s head and patted him.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you outside your class okay? We can walk to the next period together.” he said and turned to leave but was stopped by Yamaguchi’s hand on his sleeve.

 

“Thanks again Tsukki… and I’m sorry.”

 

He only sighed and nodded before leaving the room, catching a glance at Yamaguchi who was slowly opening his lunch box and quietly rubbing his teary eyes. He’s never seen anyone this pathetic before…

 

Or this sweet.

 

When the bell rang Tsukishima hurriedly packed his things and headed towards Yamaguchi’s classroom. He was surprised to see that the girl from before was there by the door, probably waiting for Yamaguchi as well. His steps slowed down as he reached the door, briefly giving the girl a glance before looking inside the classroom as Yamaguchi packed his things.

 

He didn’t know why but he was pleased to see the look of guilt, embarrassment, and shock wash over the girl’s face when Yamaguchi walked over to him without sparing her a glance.

 

“Okay, I’m ready Tsukki. Let’s go.” he nervously snaked his hand around Tsukishima’s arm and tugged him lightly along the corridor. Tsukishima got the message and smiled lightly to himself.

 

“U-um, Tadashi-kun!” she yelled after them as she clutched her tiny hands to her chest. Yamaguchi hesitantly looked back at her but never let go of his hold on Tsukishima’s arm which didn’t really mind the taller boy all that much, he almost seemed pleased at the contact.

 

“C-can we walk together?”

 

Yamaguchi slowly clenched and unclenched his hold on Tsukishima. He looked at Tsukishima with eyes that screamed “Help me!” and looked down at his foot.

 

“M-maybe not because I-I’m walking with Tsukki and I… I don’t want it to be awkward. Sorry.” he said awkwardly, hiding behind Tsukishima as if he was his shield.

 

“A-ah, it’s okay, I understand.” she said softly just as they turned around from her and continued their walk.

 

Seriously, Tsukishima cursed under his breath, was that not the same girl that just dumped Yamaguchi less than an hour ago? Bipolar much?

 

“Sorry if it was awkward for you Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said out in the blue as they walked to their next class.

 

“Doesn’t really matter to me.” he answered with a shrug though he knew that he was pissed to the max. What the hell was her problem? She gives him a fake confession letter, rejects him, and then tries to be close to him? No. Tsukishima wouldn’t let that happen.

 

Yamaguchi chuckled and rubbed his neck saying, “Okay, that’s good.” and Tsukishima thought that his cuteness multiplied itself to over a thousand.

 

Before they knew it, school was already over and it was time to practice with their volleyball dorks and there she was again, outside their class waiting for them or more specifically, Yamaguchi. Tsukishima gave an irritated sigh at the sight of her nearing them as they were leaving their classroom.

 

“Tadashi-kun! Let’s walk together!”

 

They both turned around and looked at the girl running to them while waving enthusiastically. She stopped short in front of them and smiled widely. “Would you guys mind if I walked with you to…” she trailed off unsure of what they do after school.

 

“The gym. We have volleyball practice after school.” Yamaguchi replied.

 

“So, is that a yes?” she asked innocently. Tsukishima frowned at her. She was so fake. Too fake and suspicious. She must have had something in that small little brain of hers before she called out to him. That must be it.

 

“Sure, if you want.” he said with a shrug and looked towards Tsukishima who also shrugged back and walked off.

 

“Of course!” she replied excitedly and walked next to Yamaguchi who was walking slowly behind Tsukishima’s back. It irritated him how Yamaguchi is walking behind him but not with him. She was the one who rejected him and yet she’s acting like she’s his girlfriend or something.

 

“Yamaguchi, hurry up.”

 

Yamaguchi chuckled before answering, “Sorry Tsukki!” and caught up to him and started chatting with him. Tsukishima didn’t mean to gloat in his small victory about that but he did, because now that means that she is behind their backs talking to no one and walking beside no one, Yamaguchi in particular. He knows that it’s pretty childish to compete with that good-for-nothing when he fully well knows that he can always get Yamaguchi’s attention even when he wasn’t trying very hard but he doesn’t care. It was kinda fun to rub it in her face after all.

 

Tsukishima turned around and evilly smirked back to her and she was shock for a moment before frowning. That’s a good sign for him. She now knows the situation between them and as if his victory wasn’t good enough, he softly brushed Yamaguchi’s hair pretending that something was stuck in it and earned an awkward cough and red-faced Yamaguchi.

 

“Tsukki! You could have just told me! Isn’t that right Sano-san?” said the freckled boy and Tsukishima swears that he saw a smile on that little ugly face of hers.

 

“Ah! No, don’t mind me. Just do what you usually do.” she replied coolly while waving her hand in the air.

 

“See, she doesn’t care so it’s okay and hurry up before we’re late again.”

 

“Ah, it was so fun walking next to Tsukki that I forgot we had volleyball practice.”

 

Tsukishima smirked. How can he be so stupid yet cute? This whole damn time the only person he was walking next to was him and he said he had fun? Their usual pace, their usual talk and it was fun? Consider this another victory for him, Yamaguchi just admitted that walking next to Tsukishima was fun.

 

“You had fun? Yamaguchi, the only person walking next to you is me.” Tsukishima laughed when Yamaguchi’s face heated up.

 

“Tsukki! You know what I mean!” said the shorter boy as he tried to avoid Tsukishima’s gaze.

 

“Was it fun walking with me?”

 

“N-no. It was just the same as usual!”

 

“Hm. Sure.”

 

“Idiot!” Yamaguchi shouted out and dashed towards the gym with a smirking Tsukishima and a not too happy Sano-san. When they entered the gym room everyone stared at them.

 

Yamaguchi bowed when he reached Daichi and Suga-san. “Sorry that we're late!”

 

“It’s fine but what happened to him?” Suga asked pointing at a still smirking Tsukishima.

 

Yamaguchi lifted his head and looked to where Suga was pointing and suddenly turned red in the face. He shook his head violently and fast-walked towards the changing room.

 

Tsukishima saw the cute blush that traveled from his neck up to the tip of his cute ears and couldn’t help himself from commenting. “Nothing. It was just oh so fun walking next to me that we forgot where time had gone.”

 

The said boy turned around with a red face and yelled, “Tsukki!” and dashed off, Tsukishima following behind, the smug grin on his face never leaving.

 

Hinata raised a hand in the air waiting for Suga to call on him. It became a rule for the usual trouble makers, excluding Yamaguchi, that they had to raise a hand in the air to be called on in order to talk. Childish right? Well, apparently, they all act like one so that’s no biggie.

 

“Yes, Hinata?”

 

“Why is it fun walking with Tsukishima? He always bully me when I walk with him!” Hinata whined.

 

“Yeah! Why is it so fun? Does he crack some jokes or something?” Tanaka yelled out loud among their little protests of how much Tsukishima was a party pooper.

 

Suga crossed arms and frowned. “Did I call on you?”

 

Tanaka’s face suddenly paled as sweat took over and he backed away shaking his head as he did so. Suga can be so scary sometimes even though he looks like a saint visiting earth.

 

“I don’t know Hinata, it’s Yamaguchi’s opinion.”

 

Hinata’s face darkened as he concentrated before raising his hand again. “They’re both weird.” he said with a very serious expression and Suga bellowed out a laugh.

 

“Yes, they both are.”

 

“Um, excuse me, can I come in?” Sano-san asked as she stood by the gym doors with a bright smile on her face.

 

Tanaka and Nishinoya’s face suddenly lit up. “Of course you can! Come in, come in!”

 

Before they could run up to greet her they felt the stare of impending doom. “It’s only once in a while where we actually have a request of seeing us practice. Don’t scare her away.” he said with a raised first and the two backed away hugging each other on their knees with flowing tears in their eyes repeating, “Daichi-san is so mean.”

 

“Sorry, they can’t really control themselves sometimes so maybe you might want to stand in the very back of the gym.” Daichi nicely suggested and she nodded.

 

“Good idea.” Tsukishima thought in his head as he and Yamaguchi made their way out of the changing room. “Make her stay in the very back so she can’t go near Yamaguchi.” Everything was going in his favor today and he liked that a lot. Well, almost.

 

“Okay, so now that we’re all here, we’ll start practicing our receivings now.” Daichi instructed the players. They all nodded and got into positions. Suga was on the other side of the net serving for the receivers. One by one they received the ball, some messing up along the way until it was Tsukishima’s turn. When he returned the ball Yamaguchi cheered for him.

 

“Nice Tsukki!”

 

Tsukishima smirked. After all, the boy did admire him. A lot actually and Tsukishima doesn’t really mind it even though his signature “Shut up, Yamaguchi” falls from his lips earning him a toothy grin and an adorable “Sorry Tsukki!” In fact, he was pretty sure that he looked so damn smug right now because he can see that little miss “Sano-san” had a frown on her face.

 

He nonchalantly looked her way and he can totally see that she was using every fiber of her being to not go ahead and cuss him out or slap him in the face.

 

“Yamaguchi! Quit slacking and receive the ball already!” yelled their impatient coach opposite of the two.

 

“Yes Captain!” he yelled and did a small salute which did not in fact go unnoticed by Tsukishima, (He was literally dying inside. I mean, how cute can Yamaguchi get?), and he still doesn’t know why Yama still calls him that. No one even calls him that anymore, they just go by Daichi-san now. But why the hell was he complaining? He loves it.

 

After some missed receives and such, it was time for them to clean up the gym and leave. Today wasn’t either of their day to stay behind and clean up so they used that time to wisely get dressed quickly as soon as possible before getting caught by any of the idiots and having to help them clean, even if it wasn’t their turn. Tsukishima has always found it unfair to him and Yamaguchi because when it wasn’t their turn to clean, theystillcleaned.

 

Hinata being clingy to Yamaguchi and he can’t refuse him (Tsukishima doesn’t know why though), Kageyama being such a broody person that Hinata always opts out to help him meaning Yamaguchi is there too which always lead to Tsukishima also staying after and cleaning up too, Tanaka and NIshinoya always using their sempai status to threaten them to take their turn or help them clean up or “promote” them if they decided they wanted to be angels for the evening and help them clean. So, yes, they always clean and stay after for no effing reasons but Tsukishima could never deny Yamaguchi anything he wanted.

 

But, today was different was what he thought as he dragged Yamaguchi by the arm. Yes, today was different because of the damn woman walking behind them, jogging even to catch up to them.

 

Her dark, gorgeous hair flowing behind her as she pitifully tried to catch up to them and Yamaguchi, being the sweet boy he is, had slowed down for her. If it weren’t for the annoying idiot duo behind them, Tsukishima was sure that he would have out right glared at her but didn’t

 

For a girl her age, she was fairly tall, just a bit shorter than Yamaguchi. She had a beauty mark under her left eye which was the color of the deepest parts of the ocean. Her lips were a beautiful rosy pink, probably from her make up Tsukishima thinks because he knows for sure that only Yamaguchi can have such beautiful natural lips that just makes you want to grab them by the neck and kiss them senselessly.

 

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata yelled as he and Kageyama caught up to them, interrupting Tsukishima’s Rated R thoughts. How the hell can he have such good timing even off the court?

 

“What do you want?” Tsukishima snapped, unhappy that his thoughts were ruined because that was literally the only place where he can have Yamaguchi all to himself.

 

“W-what?!” Hinata half yelled. “Why are you angry? Was I talking to you, you stupid giraffe!” he threw his hands up as if to defend himself from a punch.

 

“No, but seeing the sight of you and the king gets on my nerves.”

 

Before Hinata can say anything he gets a smack from Kageyama who didn’t look any pleasant than he did.

 

“Whatever, no one likes looking at you too.” Kageyama bit back ignoring how Hinata adorably puffed out his cheeks and demanded an apology.

 

Tsukishima scoffed. “Yamaguchi doesn’t mind,” and he looked at the all blushing boy beside him and in an instant all heads were turned to him.

 

“D-don’t pull me in this!”

 

“Y-yeah! It isn’t fair because Yamaguchi is your friend!”

 

“Shut up Hinata.”

 

Hinata gaped at nothing. Why was it so hard to talk to Tsukishima? Nevermind that, question is, why the hell was it so hard for him to like him? Yamaguchi had no problem doing that so why is it so hard for Hinata?

 

“Tsukki, don’t be so mean.” Yamaguchi chided.

 

“But… he’s k-kind of right. He’s so mean to you and everyone. Why are you still his friend?” came the timid voice of Akane Sano.

 

“W-what?” stuttered Yamaguchi, surprised of the question.

 

Hinata and Kageyama stared with wide eyes, Tsukishima included, though he hid his emotions well. None of them expected a question like this, much less from the girl whom they’d just all met this afternoon.

 

Again, everyone had their attention on the freckled boy.

 

“I… I know that no one likes Tsukki very much but I do. Only I know that Tsukki is a really nice person inside.”

 

His adorably freckled face was beat red and Tsukishima didn’t know what to say, his mouth half open, HInata shocked, Kageyama surprised, and little miss Sano-san confused, hurt, and angry.

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s arm and walked away from the group. He sharply turned his head back towards them and bit out “Don’t. Follow. Us.” and everyone took the hint.

 

He led them the way home and abruptly stopped, Yamaguchi bumping into him.

 

“Yamaguchi.”

 

The said boy jumped a bit, surprised by the lowness of his voice and afraid of what’s to come next.

 

“Why did you say all that back there?” he asked, wanting to know exactly why he had said that back there though he had a pretty good idea of what it was all about. Tsukishima wasn’t a sadist but he was a tease and he wanted to hear Yamaguchi explain it all to him by himself, no one to interrupt them.

 

Yamaguchi nervously pulled on the hem of his sleeves. “Um… I-I don’t know…”

 

“Yamaguchi…” Tsukishima whispered lowly in his ear as he pulled them closer to each other, hands playing by Yamaguchi’s waist.

 

Tsukishima knows that he hasn’t even done anything yet to him but his face was already red and sweaty, breath heavy and slow, chest slowly moving to the beat of his inhales and exhales and Tsukishima swears that if this is what he is like now, he doesn’t know what he will do if they ever do the “do.”

 

“Tell me what you meant back there.”

 

The shorter boy shook his head which made Tsukishima all the more excited to know and hear.

 

“Tell me.” His voice was so low that even he himself didn’t believe it was his voice right then.

 

“Y-you… Ts-Tsukki… no one likes you but I do because… only you care for me. Only I… love you.”

 

That was it for him. All he wanted to hear as he drew Yamaguchi in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet and Tsukishima wishes that this would never end but, unfortunately, they get interrupted by the idiot duo and miss Sano.

 

Hinata’s face was paler than the clouds, Kageyama was as confused as baby was when they were handed and fork and spoon, and miss Sano’s face was so red it could even rival with Yamaguchi’s blush but then Tsukishima was always biased towards Yamaguchi so, no.

 

“What?” he growled, pissed off at being interrupted again.

 

“N-nothing!” Hinata yelled.

 

“W-wait. What was that?” dense Kageyama asked again as he was pulled away by the two other first years.

 

“P-please, just treat him well.” Sano told Tsukishima.

 

“Whatever, I love him more than you.”

 

Yamaguchi’s face went red as Tsukishima clicked his tongue at the trio, still very pissed.

 

“Tsukki… did you mean what you just said?”

 

Well, shit. If he thought Yamaguchi was already cute all red faced like that then he was wrong. Yamaguchi’s face was mildly pink and tilted, confusion, anticipation, and hope gleaming from his face and if Tsukishima had a camera or phone on him right now, he would snap a picture of it. In fact, he did have his phone but just imagine him turning around, pull his bag off, unzipping it, searching for his phone, open it, and go to his camera. By then, Yamaguchi could be long gone already.

 

“Yes, I really meant what I just said.”

 

Yamaguchi sniffed and Tsukishima knew that he was so whipped. How many more cute faces can his Yamaguchi show him.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I know.” he whispered softly in Yamaguchi’s ear as he leaned in for a kiss.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry for being gone for so long, but I'm back now! Anyways, I'm also sorry if it's wrong or somehing, I'm lazy and tired so... yeah, let's just leave it at that.


End file.
